codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Transport Orb
The Transport Orb works as a programmed orbicular device that allows the Lyoko Warriors to enter/exit Sector Five indirectly. To access the Transport Orb, as first seen in Uncharted Territory, the group must travel to the edge of one of the first four sectors (the Forest, Ice, Mountain, or Desert). While waiting on the edge of the sector which the team are currently on, Jeremie enters the password "SCIPIO" in a simple dialog box asked by the supercomputer. Jeremie found the password in a book that he took from the Hermitage earlier in the episode about the history of the Carthaginians. In history, the Carthaginians, of the city Carthage, were defeated by General Scipio Africanus, which connects with the intention of the Supercomputer - the destruction of Project Carthage. When the command is typed, the Transport Orb appears, usually from the Digital Sea, in front of the warriors. When directly in front of them, the Orb becomes an open hemisphere, which then proceeds to encircle them, emanating a bright white light. After all the Lyoko Warriors have been picked up, the Orb returns to sphere-shaped and begins to race across the sector to the center of Lyoko, also known as Sector Five. Then when inside Sector Five, the Transport Orb again becomes a hemisphere, leaving its passengers in the Arena or the initial location of Sector Five, then vanishes into the sky. Appearances Season Two * Uncharted Territory (debut) * Exploration * Missing Link * A Fine Mess * Vertigo * Déjà Vu * Is Anybody Out There? * Franz Hopper * The Key Season Three * Straight to Heart * Tidal Wave * Aelita * Temporary Insanity * Nobody in Particular Season Four * Fight to the Finish Trivia *The Transport Orb appeared in Quest for Infinity, albeit it was used to transport the gang to other parts of the sector they are already in and was not used to go to a whole different sector. *The Transport Orb used to make Odd feel sick (literally) after it dropped them off in the Arena. As of The Key, however, this didn't become a problem for him anymore. *It was shown in Déjà Vu that Aelita can call the orb without the password. Gallery Transportation orb.jpg|The orb used to get to Sector Five.|link=Sector Five Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png|The Orb in the Forest Sector. Déjà Vu Transport Orb takes Aelita away image 2.png|Picking up someone in the Desert Sector. Déjà Vu Orb comes for Aelita image 1.png|Aelita waits on the edge of the Sector to be picked up. Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Odd not feeling too well. Esprit frappeur 345.jpg|The Orb saves Aelita from the Scyphozoa. Transport Orb in Ice Sector.jpg|It took her to Ice Sector. Esprit frappeur 183.jpg|Yumi and Aelita about to be picked up by the Transport Orb. The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG|Picking them up from the Ice Sector. Code Lyoko - The Ice Sector - End Of The Sector.png|The Orb about to pick up Aelita in the Ice Sector. Code Lyoko - The Desert Sector - End Of The Sector.png|The Orb about to pick up Aelita in the Desert Sector. Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - End Of The Sector.png|The Orb about to pick up Yumi in the Mountain Sector. See Also *Scipio (code) es:Transportador fi:Siirtolaite ru:Транспортная сфера sr:Транспортер Category:Transportation Category:Vehicles Category:Lyoko Category:Codes and programs Category:Phenomenon on Lyoko Category:Things not appear in Evolution